User talk:HenryDuckFan
Welcome to My Talk Page! just ask!|id-c=steelblue|info-c=lightblue}} I will respond to any messages ASAP depending on if I'm available. If I'm unavailable to respond, please contact SirHandelFalcon or Starfleet Academy for any questions regarding anything. Their links are shown below in the Talk Page comments. Re: Other things I've been well Corbin. Haven't seen any locos resently, but I was busy a week ago playing F1 2011 which I got for Xmas. I seem to be about 10 seconds slower in the game than the real F1 drivers on the track, which is a start. I'm hoping to add Skyrim to my collection, but I promised my mother that I would get my Victorian Learners permit first... sigh! It has been really really hot here. I'm talking 95 to 105 degrees Fahrenheit for a few days last week. That meant no computer-ing or Xbox-ing obviously. (I take back all I said once before; I can't live without technology!!LOL) I will be creating another archive for you after I post this (I won't archive this post). Oh and by all means ramble on! But then again you are talking to a chatterbox LOL :D Starfleet Academy "Live long and prosper." 03:41, January 6, 2012 (UTC) :Archive... 04:00, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Re: Rambling G'day! Well, you know how keen I am about cars! I love 'em. I'm just not quite ready to have my photo taken just yet. Otherwise I'm fine with cars, and driving them; since I can already drive. (As I have been for the past three years in and out of the garage.) I can't wait until I can get my parents' car out on the road. It is nothing special, just a small '90s hatch-back but I think it's great. I still have to wait until I'm 22 before I get my full drivers licence anyway. As for "teenage d-bags", we have them to blame for 'hoon laws' here in Victoria. (Meaning the crushing of good cars.) I haven't got CoD MW3 but I have seen it advertised. As for the K Class driving; good luck! I too like to dive the cars in my racing games from the "drivers seat". I should look into this Trainz game, sounds interesting! As for temperatures; I don't feel so lucky... Awww, 60 degrees, our nights are predicted to go over 70 degrees in the next week! If I could I would go to the northern hemisphere about now, and back down here when it gets hot there! (Or I'd just live in Canada or Norway LOL, I could definitely the tempted to live in the northern states of the USA; because of the American cars!) I have rarely seen snow, and I don't really remember it now. As for temperatures at different times of the year; who has ever heard of 100 degree Xmas days? Aussies' have LOL. Oh I nearly forgot, anytime you've got fed up scrolling down your talk page, just ask and I'll archive it for you! :D Starfleet Academy "Live long and prosper." 03:56, January 7, 2012 (UTC) :I see what you mean about the "In Cab View": :Starfleet Academy "Live long and prosper." 04:11, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Re: Rambling (Cont.) / Wiki stuff / Company of the Month Hey Corbin. I see, you got a great deal! I've seen the site and it looks great, particually the online multi-player since I haven't used that function on any of my current games, and having the game on my PC would help set-up. Well... there wouldn't be any set-up would there?R (I mean I don't have to... some-how... get my Xbox connected to the net.) That has just reminded me to ask you, whether you are running a 32 or 64 bit operating system on your computer? Just that I'm running a 32 bit, and they say the game is best used with a 64 bit (TS12). I believe I can buy the game in a store that is rather close to me, so that'll be handy if it's true. Oh and to divert conversation to Locomotive Wiki; I've just noticed that you have changed the yearing on the K Class page. I believe that most people write (type) the twenties as 1920s, why the change to 1920's? Just a friendly question. Doesn't worry me at all. Curiosity killed the cat etc. [Edit: My apologies, forgive me please. I forgot you had cats. And I probably use that saying too much! :( ] I'm glad you've had a look at the Shinkansen page. It can be renamed, but I thought that Shinkansen (New Super Express) was a bit to long winded. Though that said, this current name is a little ambiguous. I'd just like to take this moment to point out that tomorrow is one month from when we changed over the "Company of the Month" on the main page. I remembered the other day that you said I might be able to chose "January's Company". If your still game, I'll change over the month at 17:00 hours my time. (I'm stealing 7 minuites LOL) I also thought that I would give up 9 days of "my" month to get us back to changing it on the 1st. Talk soon :D Starfleet Academy "Live long and prosper." 06:33, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Company of the Month: Change of mind Hi, Corbin. I've just thought that we should leave GE as the month until the 1st of Feb. That way "my" month doesn't get cut in half. What do you think? Starfleet Academy "Live long and prosper." 00:38, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Re: Company of the Month Eeeek! Um... Okay, you've changed my mind back. (Since there is 21-22 days.) I'll change it over then. I bet you'll never guess what I've chosen? :D Starfleet Academy "Live long and prosper." 00:46, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Change over... 01:47, January 10, 2012 (UTC) "We have" on mainpage I have a question relating to this part of the main page. You know the "unique locomotives" image? Well I have it linking to unpowered locomotives page. This isn't the right place for it to go, obviously. So I'm suggesting that we remove that image, so that the other images can fit across-ways and I can make the "display:block" they're in more letter-box in shape. It'll look better trust me! :D Starfleet Academy "Live long and prosper." 02:06, January 10, 2012 (UTC) :Done! So... What do you think? :) Starfleet Academy "Live long and prosper." 04:02, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Okay I'm happy to change it back. I too will be creating more unique locos. (Like the H Class.) Oh by the way I wasn't having a go at your "unique locos", just that there was a lot of "white" space around it. I know; I will make a category for unique locos. Then one problem is fixed (the problem being; not having anywhere to link the image to.) :D Starfleet Academy "Live long and prosper." 05:25, January 10, 2012 (UTC) :All done! I have left the layout as 4 images wide. I will be looking into another way of having the images on the mainpage so that there is less "white" space. If you have any ideas for what we could use as a filler for the time being (or longer), suggestions please. I have just remembered that I made "Category:Diesel Trainsets" awhile ago, this could be used once it is expanded more, since it only has the Walker railmotor in it. (Which isn't much of a trainset anyway, since only the first unit is powered.) I'm off to make the 100-Series Shinkansen now to let you know what I'm up-to. :) Starfleet Academy "Live long and prosper." 05:50, January 10, 2012 (UTC) ::Don't ask what I've been doing for the last 20 minutes (because even I don't know) but I should have said before that "8 is the magic number." Starfleet Academy "Live long and prosper." 06:10, January 10, 2012 (UTC) :::I've just made the images bigger, so we only have to expand the number of diesel trainsets on this wiki, rather than thinking up another "We Have". (You could say that "six is the magic number" now LOL. Starfleet Academy "Live long and prosper." 08:32, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Mainpage DMU Hey Corbin! What do you think about my solution to the "We Have" gallery problem? If you don't like it I can add another diesel trainset for the link and photo. The Class 158 is the most luxurious sprinter in Britain. Truely the best of the best. LOL I'm still open for other suggestions, but this looks good for the time being I think. :) Starfleet Academy "Live long and prosper." 07:08, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Profile image/DMUs Hey Corbin, glad you like the gallery! As for your image: He looks wise... oh dear... please tell me when my jokes get even worse! LOL Jokes aside I think he's cool looking, and sorry for this; who is he? I don't watch the Clone Wars. We don't need to add anymore DMUs currently, I may add the 156 Class or a Heritage DMU if I get bored down the track (I'm just full of them LOL). Just to let you know :D Starfleet Academy "Live long and prosper." 01:47, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Clone Troopers/Username Thanks for the info! I've read the article you mentioned, but I couldn't help but notice that you had "is/was" and "are/were" in your article. Just a suggestion; how about writing your "Clone Trooper Wiki" articles in the perspective of a distant future historian. So everything would be in the past tense. Anyway, I've got to talk to you now about your username. I've been talking to a user on Dinotopia Wiki (who I've made an admin) that renamed his account just a few days ago. He tells me that you can stay an Admin/Founder on your wikis even if you rename your account. Your profile and any sub-pages you may have are renamed as well. This in mind; I see no reason that this would go wrong. Though that said these are the catches: *You can only rename your account once. So make sure you really want the new username. *You can't fix any typos once submited your request is. *The renaming process can take a up-to a few hours. You cannot edit while your account is being renamed. Don't worry, it would only take an hour maybe, if that, in your case because you haven't edited on many wikis. It can take up-to a day if you edit on thousands of wikis. *You may mess a few users about, so don't expect them all to be able to notice that you have renamed your account. *It does take a few days for the auto complete function in the search bar to notice that the username has been changed, but this is minor, very minor. I'll leave it up to you to think about, talk to me if want to change it over. :) Starfleet Academy "Live long and prosper." 05:33, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Re: Username/CTW Oh I think that they would call you by your new username Corbin. Or at least they might stop calling you "ARCTrooperFan/HenryDuckFan", which I've noticed them use (I don't know if this annoies you, it would annoy me ;) ). Anyway it is up to you obviously, I can only suggest that if you really don't like "HenryDuckFan" then change your username; but if you don't want to... don't. Personly I don't see anything wrong with "HenryDuckFan", but people will understand "ARCTrooperFan" much better than the former. (Well they'd guess you were a fan of some sort of fictional army at least.) Lastly I'll just say: "You must do what you think is right, of course." As for Clone Trooper Wiki, I poorly explained my suggestion of creating a future based point of view where everything in the Star Wars universe has already happened. I'm stealing the ideas of Wookiepedia and Memory Alpha here. It was on these sites I first saw this style of writing. (If your interested, then check out Memory Alpha's Point of View. Or Wookiepedia's Point of View which is much the same.) Oh and for language skills. Don't worry about your over using of tenses. I suck at spelling/grammar and don't get me started on my math knowledge! LOL :) Starfleet Academy "Live long and prosper." 08:49, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Re: Math I've just never been interested in Math my friend. My main problem with it is that a lot of Math is just guess work. Or it wouldn't be if one knew the 31 times table or something. But who does? I'm going to try to know a few more than just those I know now. Though I doubt I'll get much past the 20 times table. That said 15s are based on five, 20s ten and 25s five again. So it shouldn't be that hard to start with. But this brings me back to a times table like 31. *shudder* LOL :) Starfleet Academy "Live long and prosper." 06:18, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Mainpage tabber? Hi Corbin! I've got another idea for the mainpage. How about a tabber? I've built a crude one in my sandbox as an example: Info=Welcome to the Locomotive Wiki site! Here, you will learn useful information about different types of locomotives, as well as horns, bells, whistles, and locomotive companies. |-| Poll=There would be a poll here. Creates: Info=Welcome to the Locomotive Wiki site! Here, you will learn useful information about different types of locomotives, as well as horns, bells, whistles, and locomotive companies. |-| Poll=There would be a poll here. If you can't see it please go here and download (for free) the latest Java. [Edit: I've just updated my Java, and it works best if you click "run" and give it a moment, I nearly restarted the installation but it takes a little while (a minute) to look like it is doing anything. (the graphics aren't the best on the installer/.exe file) That's if you need it though ;)] But if you can see it what do you think? An example of this tabber in action can be found on the mainpage of the Shrek wiki here. Just scroll down a bit and you should see the tabs above the "twitter" stuff. Another way of doing this can be found on the Fable wiki here. Just scroll down to the "content" heading, and just above that there is a "community poll" and click "show" to the left of the writing. I will try to make an example of the "Fable" type here in a talk page message soon. I thought that all this sort of thing would enable us to have a poll on the mainpage without it being to cluttered. :) Starfleet Academy "Live long and prosper." 01:28, January 17, 2012 (UTC) What type? (poll) Ahh, so Corbin, what should we poll? I was thinking something similar to the one on my profile page: What is your favorite type of locomotive? *Diesel *Steam *Electric *Other Or maybe a more complicated one: What is your favorite type of Diesel locomotive? *Diesel-electric *Diesel-mechnical *Diesel-hydaulic I guess going down the more complicated route, we could have one like this in the future: What is your favorite type of Steam locomotive? *Standard *Mallet *Garratt *Meyer *Shay *Climax *Heisler *Other We could have one on era, or place. Or both "what (which might be better) is your North American steam locomotive from the 1880s?" Well I'm going to let you think about this, and I won't be able to answer today (unless you catch me still on), because it is over 86 degrees and my computer ain't happy (neither am I!!). Bye! :) Starfleet Academy "Live long and prosper." 04:23, January 17, 2012 (UTC) New Favicon!!! I've created another favicon for the site. If you like it I'll upload it. This will replace the "LW" in the address bar of peoples' browsers: find it here It's a wheel from a steam locomotive if you want know! :) Starfleet Academy "Live long and prosper." 07:11, January 17, 2012 (UTC) :It ain't the best is it? In fact a family member just told me that it was "a dot" when they saw it (not knowing it was a wheel). I'm going to try to built one with an engine in it tomorrow. May I ask; can it be a steam loco? I don't think a diesel one could be picked out in 16x16 pixels. I think the chimny (or smokestack) will make the steam loco more obvious. :) Starfleet Academy "Live long and prosper." 07:18, January 17, 2012 (UTC) I'm not sure how to add a second page to my article I am writing. This is how the basic site map will look -Main Page (Locomotives of North America) -Manufacturer Page (EMD) -Model Page (SD40-2) Can you help? Mapii0914 03:29, January 18, 2012 (UTC) I apologize for my rudeness. I would like to know where you got your information on railroad locomotives. You seem to have quite a lot of mis-information. I've no clue your age, nor does it matter. However, I am 39, and have been studying EMD and it's locomotive since before the 50-series was released. I've studied them, because they intrest me. I have a mechanical mind, and I'm actully a mechanic by trade. I've also worked near, and with many railroad employees, that have given me information about different units/equipment over the years. Michael SOPA and PIPA Hey if this goes bad, I'll give you my Email Corbin. Because Wikia might get killed by these bills. Then we won't be able to keep in contact. I don't have anything like the space on my hardrive to download the whole of Locomotive Wiki, but then again if wikia goes down all the wiki hosting networks go down. (click the new part of my sig if you want to know more) Starfleet Academy "Live long and prosper." 07:18, January 18, 2012 (UTC) This is a good information source! http://www.american-rails.com/diesel-locomotives.html Mapii0914 01:11, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Another user! Yet another user has joined the wiki: FirestrikeZeppelin! They are editing the Shinkansen pages. :D Starfleet Academy "Live long and prosper." 02:01, January 19, 2012 (UTC) True My only problem with it is that Wikia is a legitimate company and could be killed by these badly writen bills! The US government just needs to shut down pirating and child porn sites. Not sites like Wikia. I am horrified to find out that Australia is getting it's own version soon. Will this never end >:( Starfleet Academy "Live long and prosper." 02:44, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Disclaimer! Hi Corbin. Because of SOPA and PIPA (if Wikia gets through this mess) I've created a page called Locomotive Wiki:General Disclaimer. This will keep copyright holders off our backs hopefully. But as for evil US government departments, I'm affraid I don't think Locomotive Wiki meets these stupid bills. I'm going to go through our images and hopefully attribute them in a way that shows that we tried at least. I wouldn't worry, I don't think Locomotive Wiki is going to be on their minds in light of Memory Alpha, Wookieepedia, CoD wiki, Elder Scrolls Wiki and more. SOPA has been "shelved" for now (that just means they'll try to slip it under a different name in a few months), but PIPA is going to be put to the floor of the US senate next week! This will mean trouble if it goes through. We'll just have to wait and see... Starfleet Academy "Live long and prosper." 05:16, January 19, 2012 (UTC)